Control
by setepenre-set
Summary: Roxanne has a few things she'd like to test with her alien boyfriend. Don't copy to another site.
1. Chapter 1

"So I was wondering," Roxanne says, breaking the kiss, "exactly how much edging you would be okay with."

Megamind, breathless and pinned against the wall, licks his lips.

"Edging?" he asks.

"Mm," Roxanne trails a fingertip down the line of the silk tie he's wearing—she'd been exceptionally dressed-up for their date tonight; Megamind had wanted to look nice beside her.

"Edging," she says, reaching the end of the tie and resting her fingertips on his belt buckle instead. "How I take you right to the edge of being able to come but don't let you."

She taps a fingernail on his belt buckle and Megamind feels an answering throb between his legs.

"Ohh," he says. "Oh, I like that."

Roxanne laughs and flicks his hip playfully.

"I know you do," she says, "that's why I was wondering how much would be too much for you."

She hooks her fingers in one of his belt loops and Megamind grins at her.

"I like the edging," he says, "I don't really know how much would be too much—it would have to really be a lot for me to stop enjoying it. Why?" he asks, hands sliding around Roxanne's waist. "Do you have plans for me, Temptress?"

Roxanne takes hold of his tie with her free hand and pulls him forward into a kiss.

"I want," she says, when she's pulled away again, "to test how much prehensile capability your tentacles have—and test how far you can control yourself."

A slow smile spreads over Megamind's face.

"Yes?" Roxanne says.

"Oooh—very yes," Megamind says.

Roxanne grins at him.

"Say the safeword if it gets to be too much for you, sweetheart," she reminds him, and Megamind makes a noise of agreement.

Roxanne pulls him in for another kiss, then abruptly releases him and steps away. She turns and walks across the room to stand at the foot of the bed, the satin material of her cocktail dress skirt swishing around her calves, her high heels lending an extra snap to each step.

Then she spins, skirt flaring. There's an especially regal imperiousness in her expression now; Megamind shivers with delight.

"Take off your shoes and socks," she says, "and then come here."

Megamind obeys, removing his shoes and socks and then moving to stand before her. With him barefoot and her in heels, she's tall enough to look down at him. Megamind bites his lip and looks up at her through his lashes.

Heat flashes in her eyes and she gives him a hard kiss before reaching for his tie. She doesn't undo it, though, only loosens it, and then begins unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt is unbuttoned all the way, she doesn't push it off his shoulders, either, but unbuckles his belt instead. She undoes the fly of his trousers, but doesn't push them down, either.

Megamind gulps, off balance and oddly excited at the out-of-order way she's undressing him.

Roxanne steps back and looks him up and down with clear satisfaction and he gulps again. She notices his reaction; he can tell by the way her smile widens. Then she gives him another imperious look and turns to face away from him.

"Unzip my dress," she says.

Megamind takes hold of the tab and starts to pull it down—

—and then he frowns, puzzled. The material of the dress is burgundy satin, but as he pulls down the zipper, it reveals not Roxanne's skin, but only more fabric—bright crimson silk and lace.

Roxanne steps away from him and turns, skirt flaring once more—and then falling as she pushes the dress off her shoulders and lets it drop.

Megamind's jaw drops with it.

"Oh my god, Roxanne," he says.

She's wearing a _corset_.

And not _just_ a corset, either; she's also wearing a matching pair of silk and lace panties, tied with ribbons on each hip, and laced up the front with another ribbon. And _stockings_ ; he'd assumed what she was wearing was normal hose, but those are very definitely _stockings_ she has on; they end in bands of lace around her thighs—and they're held up by a _garter belt._ God— _she still has her high heels on, too—_

Megamind feels as if his knees might actually give out.

He meets Roxanne's gaze again and she smirks at him in satisfaction before stepping forward towards him.

"Your reactions are always so gratifying," she murmurs. "I feel like the sexiest thing in the world when you look at me."

"That's because you are," Megamind says fervently.

She smiles at him and twists his tie in her fingers.

"Are you going to tie me up with that?" he asks hopefully.

"Hm," Roxanne says, still smiling. She tugs at the tie. "Do I need to tie you up to make you do what I want?"

"I—no," Megamind says, caught off-guard, "of course not, but—"

"Are you sure I don't need to?" Roxanne says, a note of sternness creeping into her voice. "Can you be good for me?"

Megamind flushes hot, desire pulsing through him.

"I—I can be good," he says.

Roxanne hums and gives him a hard look. Megamind squirms beneath her gaze and makes an involuntary whining noise.

(he wants her to tie him up; of course he does, but even more than he wants that, he wants to hear her call him _good_ )

"Please," he says, "I can be good, Roxanne; let me be good for you."

Roxanne smiles at him and rewards him with a kiss.

"All right, then, sweetheart," she says, and steps away from him.

Roxanne moves to the bed, reclines back decadently against all of their pillows, and arches an eyebrow at him, a smirk curling her lips.

She's never looked more evil, or more like a queen.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," she commands.

Megamind does, pulling off his tie, letting his shirt slip from his shoulders, and pushing his trousers down off of his hips.

Roxanne makes an appreciative noise and trails one hand down the center line of her own body.

"Tentacles out, now," she says.

Megamind lets them unfurl from his ventral slit, shuddering pleasurably as the cold air hits them. Roxanne, watching him through half-lidded eyes, spreads her legs.

"Come here," she says.

He does, moving to kneel on the mattress between her legs—not touching her; she hasn't said he's allowed to touch her yet. She trails her fingertips down the laces on the front of her panties.

"I want you," she says, "you to unlace these. Using only your tentacles."

Megamind swallows hard and looks at the laces.

He leans forward, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard next to Roxanne's head—and then leans forward more, so that he's half lying down, his body is hovering over hers, not quite touching.

The position brings his face quite close to hers, close enough for him to really fully appreciate the wicked, delighted-with-herself curve of her mouth.

He shifts his hips, the fingertips of his free hand resting against the mattress for balance, and moves his tentacles, trying to find—

They catch on the laces and pleasure shivers through him, making him gulp. Roxanne makes a pleased sound and he takes a shaky breath, trying to focus on finding the top part of the ribbon.

The ribbon is laced up through the eyelets, but it's not tied, which makes things slightly easier; by concentrating very hard, he's able to use two tentacles to tug the ribbon free from the first set of eyelets. He has to use a bit of force, which only makes his tentacles twitch with pleasure and ache for more sensation.

"Look at you," Roxanne murmurs, "you're doing so well."

Megamind shivers and tugs at the ribbon again, pulling it free of the next set of eyelets. Roxanne makes an approving noise, which sends another shivery wave of desire and pleasure through him.

The two tentacles he's been using are trembling too much to pull the ribbon free from the next set of eyelets; he switches to using two different ones.

There are six sets of eyelets; by the time he finishes the fourth set, he's panting for breath. Roxanne turns her head and brushes a kiss over his mouth and he loses concentration entirely for a moment, tentacles pulsing and hips jerking forward slightly.

He takes a shuddery breath and switches tentacles again—one of the tentacles he used the first time around, and the single tentacle he hasn't used yet.

—Roxanne is so maddeningly close; he can feel the heat of her body, can feel her breath on his skin; she's right there; right there—

Megamind grits his teeth and tugs the ribbon completely free from the final set of eyelets.

He feels it come loose and sits back on his heels, ribbon tangled in his tentacles. Roxanne's eyes are dark, her mouth flushed and tempting. His tentacles are definitely slick by now; they've left gleaming smears of wetness on the fabric of her panties, on her stomach.

Megamind swallows and reaches his hand down, pulls the ribbon free from his tentacles. He lifts it up, showing it to Roxanne.

She laughs, a sound of pure delight that instantly makes all the torment he just went through more than worth it. He grins at her triumphantly and drops the ribbon on the bed.

"That was fantastic," she says. "You're doing so good, baby."

Megamind's tentacles all give a hard, involuntary twist at that and Roxanne smiles a self-satisfied smile. She gestures at the ribbon on her right hip.

"I want you to untie these in the same way, now."

Megamind looks down at the ribbon.

The ribbons on her hips are tied in bows, unlike the ribbon that he just unlaced from the front of her panties. The bows complicate things, but these ribbons are also wider than the one he's already unlaced—easier for his tentacles to grasp. And the position of them…hmm…he's not going to be able to do this kneeling between her legs.

Megamind reaches his left hand out to touch the headboard for balance and swings his right leg over Roxanne's left leg, so that he's straddling her thigh. He glances at Roxanne's face—oh, she looks very pleased; he feels a wave of heat go through him at her expression.

His tentacles still can't quite reach the ribbon like this—

Megamind lets go of the headboard and reaches behind himself to put his hands on the mattress, spreads his legs wider, arches his back.

He ends up seated on Roxanne's thigh, the band of lace at the top of her stocking under his ass. The rough texture of the lace makes him want to grind against her, but he grits his teeth and controls himself.

His tentacles can reach the ribbon, now, and with his back arched like this, he can look down the length of his own body and see what he's doing.

He reaches for one of the ends of the ribbon with a single tentacle, holding the rest apart. Roxanne trails her hands up his thighs, making his hips rock against her involuntarily. Megamind moans, too distracted to keep his tentacles from writhing against each other, and the sensation of that makes him throw his head back and moan again.

He regains control of himself, though, and, panting for breath and again looking down the length of his body, reaches for the end of the ribbon with a single tentacle.

Megamind tries to hold the other four tentacles still—he can't afford the distraction of them writhing—but he can't completely keep them from moving. They twitch and rub against each other, small automatic movements that send zings of pleasure through his body like little electric shocks.

He curls the single tentacle around the cool silk of the ribbon, shivers at the feeling, and then coils the tentacle tightly, gripping the ribbon.

Megamind can see the muscles in his stomach twitch as he uses the tentacle to pull the end of the ribbon.

The bow comes undone.

Roxanne's hands settle on his hips, her thumbs caressing his hipbones.

"My good boy," she murmurs, voice warm with affection and approval, "my good, good boy. My Megamind."

Megamind whimpers and holds his hips still.

The tentacle he used to untie the ribbon is trembling too hard to be of further use; he reaches out with another, hooks it beneath both pieces of loosely twined ribbon, and pulls.

"Very good," Roxanne tells him as the pieces of silk slide free from one another. "Such a good boy."

Megamind can't stop himself from making a whining sound and arching his back even further as her palms slide up his sides.

"Other side now," Roxanne says.

He gulps and swings himself off of her lap.

His legs tremble as he does it, and he has to take a moment to catch his breath and try to pull himself together before he can even think about doing all of that over again.

Megamind glances across Roxanne's body, to the ribbon that's tied on her right hip, and shivers. Then he crawls around to the other side of the bed and looks down at the ribbon again.

He bites his lip, gaze slipping lower, over the tempting skin of Roxanne's thigh, over the perfectly maddening band of crimson lace that encircles it.

—god, if he tries straddling her thigh again, he's really not sure that this time he'll be able to keep from grinding his tentacles against her hip.

Roxanne idly draws the fingertips of one hand up her thigh.

Megamind's breath hisses through his teeth. He looks up at Roxanne's face, and her expression tells him that she knows just what she's doing to him, and that she's enjoying immensely.

"This," he says, his voice rough and tight with desire, "this is—exactly why you would have made a fantastic evil queen, Roxanne."

She laughs and a hot wave of desire sweeps through him—god, he loves her laugh, loves being with her like this, loves her.

—okay—okay so no straddling her thigh; there has to be a different position he can use to—

—ah—yes—

He leans over her body, so that he's almost lying across her lap, his weight balanced between his knees on one side of Roxanne and his forearms on the other.

His tentacles reach the ribbon easily like this, and Megamind grins triumphantly—oh, this is going to be much easier!

Roxanne's hand settles on the base of his neck and he gasps, tentacle fumbling with the end of the ribbon. She strokes down his spine—oh god—all the way to the base of it, and he can't help arching his back into the touch.

"— _ah_ —Roxanne—"

She slides her left hand over the back of his neck, and then holds him there, her palm hot and heavy against the sensitive skin.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she says, and slides her left hand up the back of his thigh.

The sound he makes is definitely nothing like words, and nothing like human. Roxanne seems to find this answer more than satisfactory, though, because she tightens her grip on the back of his neck, massaging it, and settles her other hand on his ass.

Megamind grits his teeth and tries to focus. His tentacles are writhing again; it takes a great deal of effort to get them under control enough to separate one from the rest, to make it stop rubbing itself mindlessly against the others and reach out for the ribbon instead.

In the time it takes him to regain control and coil his tentacle around the ribbon, Roxanne begins to trace slow, aimless patters on the skin of his ass, which is _really extremely entirely unhelpful._

"—god— _fuck_ ," he gasps, tightening his tentacle around the ribbon, and why did he think this position was a good idea again?

He pulls the ribbon and thankfully the bow gives. Megamind shudders in relief and reaches for the last twist of the ribbons with another tentacle.

Roxanne trails a fingertip down the curve of his ass to the soft skin at the top of his thigh.

Megamind makes a high pitched birdsong-like noise, half pleasure and half dismay, as she draws her fingertip down his thigh again to the back of his knee. He pulls at the ribbons and they give, coming untwisted.

Roxanne gives a gasp of delight.

"You did it!" she says. "Oh, well done, sweetheart!"

She gives his thigh an affectionate squeeze and then takes both her hands away.

Megamind pushes himself up shakily and looks at her. Roxanne grins at him and he laughs breathlessly.

"I take it," he says, "that you're enjoying yourself, Miss Ritchi?"

"Oh, I am definitely enjoying myself," she says.

She rakes a clearly-appreciative gaze over him; Megamind tilts his head back and to the side just a bit, showing her his throat, preening under the attention.

"Mm," Roxanne says, "and are you still enjoying this, Megamind?"

"You tormenting me, Temptress?" Megamind says. He catches his lower lip between his teeth, looks at her through his lashes, and smiles. "I'm enjoying it immensely."

Her gaze drops to his mouth and she licks her own lips, then glances back up, her gaze dark with desire.

She assumes a serious expression, arches her eyebrows at him.

"Are you ready for the next part?" she says.

"Yes," Megamind says, fingers twitching with the repressed desire to reach for her.

His tentacles, which had calmed slightly while the two of them were talking, are beginning to move restlessly again.

"Are you sure?" Roxanne says, voice still serious. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," he says. "Yes, please."

Roxanne smiles at him, slow and warm and filled with so much affection and approval that desire goes down his spine like lightning.

"You have been very good for me so far, haven't you," she says. "I'm very impressed."

Megamind gulps. Roxanne's smile widens.

"Do you want to show me how good you can be, baby?" she asks. "Do you want to be good?"

Megamind nods wordlessly.

"Come here, then," Roxanne says.

* * *

 _...to be continued._

* * *

 **The Nine Days of Megamind continue! Today is day two; I will be posting something new every day through the 25th! The conclusion to this story will be posted tomorrow.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once he's kneeling between her legs again, Roxanne taps a fingertip against her own lips.

"Kiss," she says.

Megamind leans forward, hands braced against the headboard on either side of Roxanne's head, and kisses her.

He kisses her very thoroughly, but touches nothing but her mouth; Roxanne makes a pleased noise into the kiss and reaches up with one hand to hold the back of his neck, puts her other hand on his waist, fingers splayed possessively.

When she slides her hand from his neck, Megamind takes it as a cue to break the kiss. He sits back on his heels and Roxanne relaxes back onto the pillows and regards him through eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

"God, you're gorgeous, Roxanne," Megamind can't help but say. "You really should be a queen."

She flushes slightly at that, with pleasure, he can tell, but with a hint of surprise. Even now, she'll still look surprised sometimes when he says things like that.

It's quite beyond Megamind, how Roxanne can have gone through her life without realizing how beautiful she is.

"Take my shoes off for me, would you, sweetheart?" she says.

Megamind moves down the bed and reaches for her left foot. He unbuckles the strap that goes around her ankle and slides the shoe off gently. She lets out a little sigh of contentment when he does it, her toes curling. He reaches for the next shoe, unbuckles it, slides it from her foot, and she lets out another sigh. Megamind leans over the side of the bed and places the shoes on the floor.

Roxanne is watching him when he straightens up, and when he meets her eyes, she smiles at him.

"Now," she says, "I want you to get me off using only your tentacles—and I want you to do it one tentacle at a time. You only get to switch to the next tentacle after I come."

Megamind feels his eyes go round; Roxanne's smile goes even more sweetly devious.

"And you," she says, "don't get to come at all while you're doing it."

Megamind gulps and she arches an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you can do that?" Roxanne asks.

His tentacles pulse. Megamind swallows hard.

"I," he says, planting his hands on the mattress on either side of Roxanne and leaning down so that his body hovers over hers, "I can do that, Roxanne."

Roxanne grins up at him, sharp and wicked.

"Prove it," she says.

The material of her panties still covers her; Megamind separates one tentacle from the rest and uses it to push the fabric down off of her. The contrasting textures of the silk and the lace makes him shiver. And then he touches Roxanne and it's—

—fuck, so good—

She was definitely telling the truth about enjoying this; she's almost as slick with desire as he is, and she moans as soon as he flicks his tentacle against her clit. He starts to stroke her in earnest, and her back arches, her hips rising up as she seeks more sensation. Megamind shudders and forces his own hips to stay still.

"Mm," Roxanne says, "—ah—yes—ohh yes; just like that, Megamind—"

He repeats the motion and is rewarded when she throws her head back and moans.

"Yes! Oh, that's so good—there! Yes—oh—!"

Megamind tightens his fingers in the sheets, trying to ground himself as he continues the motion, increases the pressure slightly.

"Yes—yes—yes—yes!"

Roxanne's voice rises as her orgasm hits, and Megamind watches her face, drinking in her expression—god, she looks so beautiful when she's letting him make her come.

He eases the motion of his tentacle as she comes down from the climax, then bites the inside of his cheek and, concentrating, pulls the tentacle away and replaces it with another.

Roxanne makes a contented humming sound as he flickers his tentacle against her softly. Five orgasms in a row is going to be a lot; he needs to be careful, otherwise she's going to end up too overstimulated to enjoy this properly.

He doesn't just focus on her clit this time, but strokes his tentacle over the rest of her sex as well, alternating between the different kinds of touches.

It takes longer to work her up to an orgasm this way, and this one doesn't break over her as violently as the first one did. This climax seems to wash through her like a gentle wave. She moans softly and her hips rock up almost languidly, the orgasm lasting longer than the first.

Pleasure is coiled tight and hot around Megamind's spine; all it would take is a thought to tip him over into a climax of his own, but he grits his teeth against it and switches to another tentacle.

It takes him several moments to complete the maneuver; all of his tentacles are moving, desperate and involuntary, against each other, tangling, coiling, and it's hard to convince one to separate itself from the others. He's gasping for breath by the time he manages it.

His eyes are squeezed shut; he opens them to see Roxanne looking up at him, her expression soft-edged with pleasure.

She's—she's so—

He wants to kiss her, wants to bury his face in the crook of her neck, wants to thrust his tentacles into the glorious wet heat of her, wants—

Megamind moans and flickers his tentacle against her clit—lightly, still, but quickly, now, too, moving the tentacle as swiftly as he can manage.

Roxanne takes a sharp breath, her eyes going wide, her hips twitching.

"—oh—" she says, sounding surprised.

"—good?" Megamind manages to ask.

"Yes," she says, "yes, like that, but—lower—ah—"

Megamind complies with the direction and she moans, closing her eyes.

"—ah—and—right," she says, "go—to the right—just a little—"

Megamind hesitates; his thoughts are only about half coherent and he has no idea if she means her right or his and—

Roxanne opens her eyes, and his confusion must show in his expression, because she gives a soft almost-laugh, affection and pleasure mixed together.

"—distal," she says, "move—just—a little bit distal, sweetheart."

Megamind immediately does, and she laughs up at him again.

"Anatomical—directions," he says, and then gasps out, "—so much clearer."

Roxanne's laughter this time turns into a moan; all of his currently unoccupied tentacles pulse and writhe even harder in response and he hears himself make that birdsong-sound of pleasure and need.

"Yes," Roxanne says, "oh—Megamind—yes—Megamind—Megamind—!"

Her voice breaks as she comes for him again.

Switching to the fourth tentacle feels almost impossibly difficult, but he does it, somehow.

He coils it around her clit and rubs her like that, more force than he's been using so far.

Roxanne makes a perfectly gorgeous moaning sound and slides her hands up the sides of her own body, over the corset. Megamind moans, aching to touch her like that himself. She bites her lip and cups her breasts through the corset—god, she's too much; too beautiful, too sexy, too perfect—

HIs tentacle begins to move a little faster and Roxanne gasps, her eyelashes fluttering as her eyes slip closed with pleasure.

The corset has laces too, all down the front of it; Roxanne reaches for these, now, tugs at the ribbon, pulling the bow free. She yanks at the top laces, loosening them, and then pulls the sides of her corset's top apart. Her breasts spill out, pink tipped and perfect, and Megamind wants desperately to bend down and put his mouth on them.

Roxanne puts her hands on them instead, cupping them again, then teasing the nipples.

Megamind makes an inhuman sound of desire at the sight of her; a moan that starts deep in his chest and ends in a warble.

She opens her eyes and looks up at his face, gasping with every stroke of his tentacle, with every movement of her own fingers. Then she looks down the length of her own body, at her hands teasing her breasts and his tentacle stroking her, at all the rest of his tentacles rubbing themselves off against each other, desperate for her touch.

"Oh," she says, "oh—ohh yes, Megamind—fuck—yes—ah!"

Her voice rises in rapture, breaks as she comes.

Megamind's breathing sounds more like sobbing, now, and he can't help the way his hips move in involuntary little jerks. His control keeps trying to slip, the tentacle doesn't want to cooperate. He's not sure he can focus sufficiently to manage the fine movements that stroking her clit will require, so he presses the tentacle into her instead.

Roxanne moans in response.

The heat, the sensation of her around him, almost sends him into an orgasm; he holds it back by sheer force of will and curls his tentacle, presses it against her, trying to find the angle that—

Roxanne cries out, her back arching—yes, there; yes—

It's hard to concentrate on anything other than the climax that threatens to overwhelm him, on anything other than the gorgeous sound and sight and sensation of Roxanne beneath him and around him and in the throes of pleasure.

But he scrapes together enough focus to keep his tentacle moving for her, rubbing against that spot inside her that makes her gasp and moan and cry out, until finally her hips jerk and one of her cries turns into a scream.

She flutters around him as she comes, and Megamind nearly sees stars as he just barely stops himself from coming as well.

Roxanne gives a long, languid sigh and relaxes back onto the pillows, all of the tension in her body gone. His tentacle continues moving inside her; he's too far gone to make it hold still, but he has just enough self-control to keep from thrusting the rest of them inside her.

"Mmm," Roxanne says, eyes half-lidded. "That was good, baby; you did so good."

Megamind can't answer, can barely keep from sobbing with need.

"Now I want you to do something else for me, okay, sweetheart?" she says. "Can you be good for me and do what I say?"

"—yes," Megamind gasps out.

Roxanne smiles up at him and he whimpers, his whole body twitching as if in the wake of an electric shock.

"Anything I say?" she asks.

"Anything," Megamind babbles, "anything, Roxanne, anything; please—"

She reaches up and touches his face gently, smiles up at him, soft-edged and filled with love.

"Sit up," she says.

"S-sit—? Wh—fuck!" Megamind says. "Nnn—son of a fucking—why? Why why why?"

He shoves himself up and off of her with a little scream of frustration.

His tentacles are moving frantically, now, and his entire body feels like a wire pulled to the absolute edge of tension; he has to claw at the bedclothes to keep from touching himself.

"Oh, you are so good!" Roxanne says delightedly. "Oh my god, Megamind; you are fantastic!"

He moans in torment when the praise makes his tentacles writhe harder.

"Get the vibrator out of the bedside table," Roxanne says, "the little purple one."

Megamind's whole body is shaking as he crawls over to the bedside table and opens it, takes out the vibrator.

"Good boy. Come back over here," Roxanne says.

Megamind moans at the praise and obeys, coming back to kneel between her legs again without touching her.

Roxanne smiles at him.

"Now," she says, "you're going to turn that vibrator on, hold it with your tentacles, and use it to make me come."

Megamind's breath hisses through his clenched teeth.

"And no," she says gently, smiling like an angel giving benediction, "you're still not allowed to come yourself."

Megamind, too far gone even to argue or beg, makes a wordless, alien sound, all weird vibrations and strange harmonics and pushes the vibrator into his tentacles.

This particular toy is slim and light; it's fairly easy for him to hold like that, and the shaft of it has a series of slight dips and curves, giving him an even better grip.

Even just holding the toy with his tentacles, letting them wrap around it and rub against it, feels nearly overwhelmingly good. When he reaches down with a shaking hand and turns the toy on, he cries out, hips snapping, his head thrown back and his back arching, his whole body an arc of desperate near-ecstasy.

Somehow, he manages to hold off an orgasm, manages to get his body back under control, stop his hips from thrusting mindlessly into the air, stop arching his back.

Roxanne is looking at him, her lips parted and her eyes wide and dark.

"God, Megamind," she says. "You're so beautiful. You're absolutely amazing."

Megamind whimpers and rises up on his knees, leans forward so that his body is hovering over hers. His arms are trembling but they hold his weight. He bites his lip and looks down, trying to position the vibrator.

"—ah—" Roxanne says. "Yes. Ohh, that's good. Fuck, yes."

Megamind looks at her face again—

—so gorgeous—perfect—

"Feels so good, Megamind," Roxanne moans. She rakes her teeth over her lower lip and looks down at where his tentacles are using the vibrator on her. "—god, that's—so fucking hot—"

Megamind doesn't answer, can't answer. The vibrator hums torturously in his oversensitive tentacles, sending wave after wave of agonizing pleasure through his body. Every inch of his skin feels hot and tight; every nerve ending in his body is lit up.

"Harder," Roxanne moans, moving her hips along with the motions of the vibrator, "—harder—yes—ah—faster—yes—yes—ohh—"

The motion of her hips goes harder and more uncontrolled as her climax hits.

Megamind continues to move—tentacles and hips now, too; he can't help it. The vibrations continue to wash through him, pleasure building and building with no release.

Roxanne smiles up at him and reaches up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Megamind," she says, "my Megamind. You're so good, Megamind. You've been so good for me; you've done just what I wanted, haven't you? And all I had to do was ask."

She leans up and presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Megamind sobs.

"Come for me, now, Megamind," she murmurs, lips brushing over his. "I want you to come."

Megamind turns his head, catching her mouth in a kiss. He reaches down with one and and pulls the vibrator from his tentacles, tosses it blindly aside, wanting—needing—to feel Roxanne, to—

He grabs her thigh and pulls her leg up to hook around his waist, then thrusts, hard and deep, pressing every one of his tentacles into her at once.

—hot tight wet good so good—

Roxanne breaks the kiss, arching her back and moaning his name, and Megamind climaxes so hard it feels as if he's coming apart—an explosion of light behind his eyes, and shockwaves after.

His hips are still moving—not thrusting; he can't bring himself to withdraw from her enough to thrust—but rolling against hers, all of his tentacles deep inside her.

Roxanne slides her hand around to hold the back of his neck, and Megamind comes again, hard on the heels of his first orgasm, his second climax breaking over him in a wave of bright ecstasy.

This one lasts even longer than the first, when he comes back to himself his face his buried in the crook of Roxanne's neck and she's stroking his back, murmuring his name, telling him how sweet and beautiful and good he is, praising him and telling him how much she loves him.

Megamind takes a shuddery breath and tries to push himself up, not wanting to crush her, but his arms are trembling too hard for him to make it upright. Roxanne laughs softly and rearranges the two of them, so that he's lying beside her, their legs tangled together. He makes a wordless noise of gratitude and presses his face to the side of her neck again.

"You did so good, baby," Roxanne says, arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. "That was wonderful, Megamind; it was amazing. So good, sweetheart. So, so good. I'm so lucky to have you, Megamind; I love you; I love you so much."

Megamind shifts slightly, pulling his head back, and Roxanne responds just as he hoped she would, by kissing him.

When she breaks the kiss, she presses a kiss to his cheekbone, then his forehead, then his nose, his chin, scattering kisses all over his face.

She bumps her nose against his and he gives a quiet laugh. Roxanne pulls back enough to look at him.

"I did good?" Megamind asks, feeling a little silly for asking but wanting to hear her say it again.

"You did so good," Roxanne says fervently, "you did fantastic. I really, really cannot overstate how absolutely amazing you are, Megamind."

She strokes his face, looking amazed.

"God, the fact that you did all that for me," she says, "just because I asked you to—"

"I wanted to," Megamind says softly. "I wanted to be good for you, Roxanne."

She makes a quiet noise and kisses him.

"You are," she says. "You are so good."

She kisses him again, then settles back to look at his face once more.

"Was that all right for you, too?" she asks. "It wasn't too much?"

Megamind gives a soft laugh and grins at her.

"It was perfectly too much," he says. "It was exactly the right kind of too much. Your evil plots are the best plots ever, Roxanne. Fantastically, brilliantly, overwhelmingly evil."

Roxanne grins back at him and stokes a fingertip down the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?" she says.

"Yes," Megamind says.

She taps her fingertip against the tip of his nose and then leans in to kiss him. Megamind kisses her back, reaching up to touch her hair, and then has to break the kiss to yawn.

Roxanne yawns too, and then laughs.

"Mm," she says. "Help me the rest of the way out of this corset, baby, so we can take a nap."

Megamind kisses her.

"Please tell me I'm allowed to use my hands this time," he murmurs, trying not to smile as his lips brush hers.

Roxanne laughs.

He breaks the kiss, snickering as well, and reaches for her laces.

* * *

 _the end._

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
